disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Leolivia
Leolivia is the romantic pairing of Leo Howard and Olivia Holt, not to be confused with it's fictional counterpart on the show; Kick. A fun fact about Leolivia is that Leo's Zodiac sign is a cancer while Olivia's Zodiac sign is a Leo! Olivia and Leo are known to be good friends on and off the show, and often Tweet each other via Twitter. Leolivia Moments *On Olivia's Instagram, she is occasionally posting pictures of her and Leo together since 2011-present. *Olivia warns people about Leo's imposter as seen here *In this video Leo and Olivia show BopT.V. some of their karate moves. Olivia jokingly asks Leo not to make fun of her as she demonstrates a move she learned. *In the same video when Olivia is demonstrating, Leo comes to view next to Olivia and imitates her. * *In this video Leo talks about being competitive and about how Olivia did amazingly well at the wall challenge even though Kelsey was taller than her. Leo also said that he was proud of Olivia for her effort. *Olivia tweeted back to Lauryn McClain saying how she missed her Kickin' it cast mates (inculding Leo) and how she can't wait for them to reunite again. *Trizzio tweeted a picture of The Kickin' It cast as seen here. Olivia comments that she loves the photo taken as seen here. *Olivia tweeted a video of The Pair of Kings vs. Kickin It Game saying "Ok..If you missed the Kickin' It VS Pair of Kings game on... Here it is.. check it out :)"'' which was later re-tweeted by Leo. *Olivia tweeted a photo of her, Leo, Mateo, Dylan, Alex with the caption, "Today was great. @iamLeoHoward @officialmateo@DylanRSnyder@AChristianJones" *Leo retweeted the tweet that had previously tweeted. *In the bloopers at the end of Swords and Magic, Leo and Olivia are seen goofing around on set together. *Leo tweeted a photo of him and Olivia at Olivia's Birthday Party with the caption, "A pic of olive and I at her birthday party...had a great time :)" *Olivia then tweeted back to Leo shortly after about how she liked the photo he had taken. *Olivia tweeted "the only difference between a good day and a bad day, is your altitude" which Leo retweeted. *Leo tweeted to Olivia and Dylan saying they're filling up his timeline which means he is constantly spending time with her and Olivia tells Dylan that she is his filling his timeline. * Olivia says she's worried that Leo will unfollow her as a joke as seen here *Leo and Olivia did an interview with BOPandTigerBeat and Leo tweeted about it in here. *Leo tweeted saying he will be on prankstars and Olivia retweets the tweet. "Hey guys im going to be on a brand new episode of #prankstars this Sunday October 16 at 8:00 PT. It was a bla * st to shoot!!!" *Olivia misses Leo a lot and always tweets about missing her cast "Miss my guys @DukeofEarles@iamLeoHoward @OfficialMateo@DylanRSnyder @AChristianJones :( I'm feelin' a six flags trip comin' on soon... ;)" *BOPandTigerBeat tweeted a photo of Leo and Olivia which Olivia retweets to "The cast of Kickin' It getting ready to sign autographs for their fans!http://twitpic.com/693q3t" *Olivia tweeted a pic of her with Alex, Dylan and Leo "Here's a pic of @DylanRSnyder@iamLeoHoward @AChristianJones and I backstage at the #D23expo SO MUCH FUN! Love them :')http://yfrog.com/h2t18huj" *Leo wishes Olivia a happy birthday and she replied saying "hahaha aww thanks sweets ;) haha love you too!" *Leo tweeted a pic from the set adding "Hey all my kickin it fam,thanks for a great season love you guys... ''and Olivia retweeted the picture'"'' *Olivia tweeted a pic of Leo and her on the set on Leo's birthday "The birthday boy and me on set, happy birthday @iamLeoHoward love you!!http://yfrog.com/gy2ixvij"; She also added that she loves him *Olivia tweeted to her fans saying to go follow her talented cast members including Leo. *Olivia did an interview with Leo on BOPandTigerBeat and she tweeted saying she had so fun with him "Had such a great time with @iamLeoHoward hanging out and talking to @BOPandTigerBeat We had so much fun =]" *Olivia was really excited when Leo got a twitter. She tweeted "YAY! The real Leo Howard finally got a twitter! @iamLeoHoward Everyone follow him now!-all the rest are posers RT" *In this video Olivia told PopstarMagazine Leo is the most competitive out of her kickin it team and she also told Popstar Leo killed it in the surfing challenge because he stayed up the longest on the surfboard.She told Popstar it was cool seeing him stay on the surfboard longer. *In Olivia's facebook Olivia added a photo of Leo and her on his birthday. In the caption of the video it says "I want to wish my "rockin' cast mate" Leo Howard a happy 14 birthday!! I ♥ you!!!" *In this YouTube video , Leo accuses Olivia of liking him when she denies it, and she rolls her eyes at him in the backgund. *Olivia made a poster for Leo along with his cake on his birthday wishing him a happy birthday on facebook Poster *In this photo Olivia took a picture of Leo holding his guitar which she thinks is awesome then she took another picture of Leo blowing candles on his birthday and in her caption she wrote "May all your wishes come true :)" so she took mostly Leo's picture on his birthday. *Leo and Olivia are always seen together and they always take photos of each other together. *In this interview Olivia says she would love to see more Kick Moments and she says there's loads of flirting on Season 1 "I want my character to have a closer relationship with the guys and also a closer relationship with Jack and see what kind of happens between the two of them. They have a little flirtation thing going on throughout the whole first season and I want to see something happen in the second season." *In this tweet a fan from twitter asks Olivia if she could tell Leo to come back on twitter.The fan also says she wants to talk to him and she really misses him then Olivia replied saying she missed him as well and she also does a little hashtag with #LEOGETBACKON followed by the winky face *Leo and Olivia attended Hollywood Christmas Parade together. She posted a picture of Leo,Jason and herself at the parade.Leo and Olivia were seen sitting together waving at fans :) *In this video around Leo tries to put his arm around Olivia but takes his hand away then he finally puts his arm around Olivia only (He pats Jason) and introduces himself, Olivia and Jason. Olivia has a huge smile when he does it *In this tweet @alexirob has a picture of Leo and Olivia and Jason and herself on the christmas parade, Olivia is wearing Leo's jacket. Some Leolivia believe that Leo gave Olivia the jacket because she was cold and that was really sweet of him. Also giving away jacket is kinda what a boyfriend girlfriend do. (This is a highly debated topic wheter it was really Leo's due to the patterning in the fabric) *In this video Leo and Olivia are seen taking pics and greeting fans together *Olivia and Leo hang out with G Hannelius Leo's tv sister as seen here *In this photo of Season 2 Kickin it, Leo posted a picture of him in set and Olivia is with him too because her picture is on the same location Leo is on as seen here and Olivia can be seen in Leo's picture so that means Leo and Olivia spend time on set on the first day. *In this tweet a fan named @MariahRome on twitter posts a video tagging Olivia and Leo saying "Love this promo of Kim and Jack #KickinIt @olivia_holt @iamleohoward.In that video it is shown Jack and Kim have a crush on each other." Olivia retweets the tweet. The video can be seen here *In this video Leo says Olivia pretends to not like him but she does like Leo. *Jason might be a Leolivia shipper because he thinks the picture of Leo and Olivia on Leo's birthday is cute as seen here Olivia agrees its cute and favorites the tweets *Leo and Olivia spent time together to do a Disney XD promo shoot as seen here *Leo and Olivia went to Olivia's sister's play as seen here *Leo and Olivia love video chatting with each other, they video chatted Teala Dunn as seen here and here *Leo thinks Olivia is cute, funny and cool and she's really awesome at martial arts and flipping. she picks up all the gymnastics, back handspring stuff, really quickly as seen here *"Olivia and Leo Howard are best friends on and off set. "Olivia is so cool, shes's just one of the guys." Leo tells bop. "We've kind of grown up with her now. She's like everyone's awesome little sister" was written on an issue of Bop Magazine. *Out of all the cast members Olivia was the first person he followed on instagram *When Mateo tweeted this photo of Leo, Olivia favorited the tweet. *Olivia tweeted a video of Kick a fan made, a fan asked if she and Leo were dating she said "I don't like to talk about my personal life.. but I am not allowed to date yet, I'm 14. Leo and I are just friends. :)" on this post as seen here *Olivia has a picture of Leo on her instagram which she also tweeted playing with the guitar adding ' “''pink guitar jammin' @whoisleo #HesNotGirlyAtAll” as seen here * Leo's poser sends her a message and she says that is not the real Leo, his facebook is under her likes and uses his twitter as seen here ''Olivia Holt fan page This is not the real Leo.. he only has one page on FB and it's under my likes... Leo only uses his twitter, which is @iamleohoward :) * A fan asks Olivia what Leo's facebook is and she says it's under her likes as seen here * A fan asked Olivia if Leo has any siblings Olivia says he's an only child which means she knows him very well as seen here * A fan asks Olivia if Leo has skype and she doesn't answer personal questions in his case as seen here * This link confirms Leo and Olivia are best friends link * Olivia says Leo is her best friend as seen here Olivia Holt fan page Leo is my best friend :) * A fan asks Olivia if Leo had an accident and Olivia says he's good and he has no accidents as seen here and here * A fan says she has a crush on Leo and asks Olivia not to tell him, Olivia says her secret's safe with her as seen here *A fan asks Olivia to say hi to Leo for her and Olivia says she will as seen here *When they auditioned for Kickin' It, Leo and Olivia had already met in the room along with the other cast members. *Olivia went to a Van Halen concert with Leo and his family as seen here, *Leo tweeted "KINGS BABY!!!!" and Olivia replied this and Leo replied her back with this, but then she replied to that tweet as seen here. *They were both in a promo for the new movie "Brave" on Disney XD as seen here *In this picture Leo captioned "Somebody stole my hat! @realoliviaholt" *In this video leo is staring at Olivia for a few 'seconds '''and they smile at each other. Also, Leo is giving Olivia a high five. Later in the '''video, he is chasing her down the beach and tries to '''catch her. *Olivia wishes Leo a happy birthday calling him one of her favorite people as seen here *Leo and Olivia are starting to take a lot more pics together. *Olivia wishes Leo a Happy Birthday and says she loves and misses him here. *Leo tweeted, "Hey guys I will be answering question tonight via twitter! So if you've got question about me or the show, ask away :)" Olivia replied back saying, "[https://twitter.com/iamLeoHoward @'iamLeoHoward] PLEASE TELL ME YOUR FAVVVV CHARACTER ON KICKIN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [https://twitter.com/search/%23youknowitskim ‪#'youknowitskim'‬]" Leo replied saying "Well well well thank you [https://twitter.com/olivia_holt @'olivia_holt'] for participating. And definitely the striped beach vole on the skate rat episode... [https://twitter.com/search/%23phenomenalactor ‪#'phenomenalactor'‬]!" Olivia replied saying "[https://twitter.com/iamLeoHoward @'iamLeoHoward'] ooooh... I am crushed... [https://twitter.com/search/%23toughcrowdman ‪#'toughcrowdman'‬] [https://twitter.com/search/%23hehe ‪#'hehe'‬]" Leo then tweeted her an emoticon of a heart with an arrow through it'. Here.' *In this video Olivia pats Leo on the shoulder and says he is her favorite person associated with martial arts. *'Leo wishes Olivia a happy birthday ' ''in a tweet dedicated to her. Here *In Leos birthday tweet, he calls Olivia, an awesome chick. *Leo wishing Olivia a happy birthday on instagram. Here. *On a segment for the TRYathalon Leo said Olivia was a great asset and was the only one that complimented her. *'In this picture Leo and Olivia are sitting in the front row and Leo has his arm around Olivia. *Olivia holt said that leo howard was encouraging her to do well in TRYathlon. *In this article Leo calls Olivia Disney XD's reigning princess. *In this link, the interviewer asks Leo, "Who is the reigning princess of Disney Channels?" He answered China Anne McClain for Disney channel, said, "And Disney XD? Hmm. I'm kind of biased because I'm on "Kickin' It" so I'd have to say '''Olivia Holt." *In this link, Olivia Holt retweeted or tweeted a picture a fan gave to her, which said "Jack...Kim, Y U NO READ EACH OTHERS' LETTERS?!" she tweeted back saying, "Oh, this just made my day..." *In the credits of Hit the Road Jack, they were both playing thumb war, *Olivia recently followed Leo's mom on twitter *In this link, Leo says that he wants an ideal girl to be... someone who can keep the conversation going, and is funny. Just who is funny, outgoing, and not really that self-conscious. Obviously, you don't want them to be embarrassed or anything. Just like I said, confident, definitely! Olivia Holt described that about herself. *Leo and Olivia likes each other's photos or photos with them on Instagram all the time *In the Karate Games behind the scenes Leo was slowly "slapping" Olivias face multiple times *They both attented at Wii U Showdown *Olivia took a picture of Leo https://twitter.com/olivia_holt/status/294236329137541120/photo/1/large and Leo took a picture of Olivia https://twitter.com/iamLeoHoward/status/294236771246559232/photo/1/large (they were both sitting in weird positions) *In a recent picture Olivia and Leo can be noticed "resting" on each others back while Leo is playing a guitar *When Leo posted his version of the Harlem Shake on twitter, Olivia responded. https://twitter.com/olivia_holt/status/307666120381440001. Leo retweeted her reply. *Leo and Olivia have an inside joke: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BHdRCzLCAAA8Z2j.jpg:large *Olivia says that her and Leo have becoming very close, closer than anyone she's known. *Olivia, Alex, and Leo were a team in thw\e Wii-U-Showdown. At the end, Leo and Olivia did a highfive/hug. Here *Olivia and Leo attended at Radio Disney Music Awards. Leo was very happy that Olivia won an award ( "xoxo Best Crush Song") as seen here(credit goes to leohoward_oliviaholton instagram!) *Leo posted a picture of Olivia on Instagram as seen here. *Leo posted a picture of him and Olivia very close http://instagram.com/p/bCqwqLlun_ *Olivia said in an interview that when she and Leo hang out, what they do is go on instagram and look at pictures fans photoshop of them together. She said that they laugh at the pictures and find them all cute. *Leo visited Olivia on the set of the show "I Didn't Do It" and posted a picture of them as seen here. *They kissed each other for the Season 3 finale Wasabi Forever. *Olivia visited Leo on the new set of the show "Kickin' It" and Leo posted a picture of them as seen here with the caption "Butt face came to visit" which means they tease each other a lot. Similarities *They both own dogs. *They both play guitars. *They both do gymnastics. *They both did a "My Life" segment on Disney XD. *Their last names start with Ho. *They both have summer birthdays. *They both did a magic healthy of living segment with a Lab Rats cast member. *They are both doing a TRYathlon as seen here. *They both love the episode Kung Fu Cop and Karate Games *They both love to go a beach area Leo: Hawaii, Olivia: Bahamas. *They both are Kick Shippers. *They both like Eddie Van Halen. *They both did a Rena Durham photoshoot *They both did an interview with The Clique. *They both seem to love Van Halen. *They went to the Van Halen concert in the Staples Center together. *They are the youngest members of the cast. *They are born in 1997.(Their age difference is of 24 days). *They have both guest starred on Shake it Up *They have kissed each other for the Season 3 finale 'Wasabi Forever' Galleries To view the '''Leolivia' Video gallery, click here'' '' Leolivia tweet 11-vert.jpg Leolivia tweet 10.png Leolivia tweet 8.png Leolivia tweet 5.png Leolivia tweet 3.png Aaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Leo staring at Olivia Bez tytułu.JPG Leolivia/tweet.jpg BCn4GfPCYAACa0pjpg large phixr.jpg 12345678.png 789.png Image.jpg '' Category:Pairings Category:Real life ships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Males Category:Pairings with Females